Can you feel my eyes on you ?
by Mikiasa
Summary: Membres d'une famille de sang-purs, différent des leurs, jeunes au destin tout tracé, voilà ce que sont Sirius Black, Wilber et Alaïs Ravenwood. L'amitié et le désire de changer de vie, voilà ce qui les unies. Trois amis qui se ressemblent et au destin bien différent.
1. La noble famille Ravenwood

Dans une semaine c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. En attendant, les sorciers anglais sont en vacances et la noble famille des Black ne déroge pas à la règle. Ils vont donc passer cette dernière semaine d'été en Irlande dans le somptueux manoir de leurs amis de toujours, Faust et Lavina Ravenwood et leurs 3 enfants.

Il est bientôt 18h quand l'illustre famille anglaise arrive sur leur lieu de villégiature. Ils font face à l'immense demeure de leurs amis. La maison a plus l'allure d'un château, toute en brique grise, le lierre montant sur les façades du bâtiment jusqu'aux grandes cheminées. La pelouse composant le jardin est impeccablement coupé jusqu'à une petite forêt, la fierté de Mr Ravenwood, idéale pour ses chasses court mémorables.

Les Blacks venaient à peine de passer le majestueux portail servant à délimiter le domaine, qu'une silhouette apparaissait déjà pour les accueillir.

C'était une jeune fille, de longues boucles blondes, presque blanches, de beaux yeux bleus envoutants, une peau rosée, les lèvres douces et pulpeuse d'un rouge profond, un maintiens noble, la tête haute, le regard profond, la démarche gracieuse, un sourire discret, presque imperceptible, Alaïs Ravenwood. Un merveilleux mélange de la beauté de sa mère et de la prestance de son père.

Elle accélère le pas pour ne pas faire attendre les invités, ce qui fait se soulever sa robe en mousseline blanche laissant apercevoir ces chevilles. Arrivée à leur hauteur elle les salue d'une élégante révérence.

_ « Mr et Mme Black c'est un honneur que de vous recevoir une fois de plus chez nous. Et quel plaisir de revoir des visages aussi noble et pur que les vôtres, j'en suis comblée. » Dit la jeune fille posément.

_ « Voilà enfin quelqu'un de polie ! » Contra Walburga d'un air hautain envers son fils ainé.

_ « Madame cessez cela ! » Ordonna son mari. « Il est également agréable de te revoir Alaïs, merci de ton accueil »

_ « Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres, suivez-moi » Annonça Miss Ravenwood.

Elle les invita à la suivre à l'intérieur de la demeure. A leur approche la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit seule révélant un intérieur victorien de toute beauté, richement décoré de blanc et bleu. Montant le grand escalier digne des contes de fée pour enfant, ils arrivèrent à l'étage des chambres.

_ « Mr et Mme Black, nous vous avons gardé votre chambre préféré, celle au fond du couloir de gauche, en face de celle de père et mère. Celle de Regulus sera à coté, près de celle de Guilhem » commença-t-elle. « Celle de Sirius sera dans le couloir de droite près de celle de Wilber et de la mienne, comme à l'accoutumée. »

_ « En parlant de ta famille, où sont-ils ? » demanda la noble Mme Black.

_ « Père et Mère sont à la chasse, Guilhem à son cours particulier d'éthique quand à Wilber … et bien … Dieu seul sait où il est. »

_ « Toujours aussi dévergondé celui-là ! » vociféra la vieille femme.

Alaïs serra les mâchoires avant d'esquisser un sourire hypocrite.

_ « De toute évidence. » Elle marqua un temps avant de reprendre « Tous seront là pour le diner à 19h précise. Notre elfe de maison reste à votre entière disposition. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre Sirius. » Dit-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

Les parents Black et leur cadet disparurent bientôt dans leurs appartement tandis que l'ainé de la famille suivant la blonde les mains dans les poches ne se gênant aucunement pour regarder son anatomie avantageuse.

Sirius Black, le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard et de loin, les avantages d'un corps d'Apollon et d'un sourire enchanteur mais également de son côté rebelle qui les fait toutes fondre.

_ « Votre chambre Mr Black » annonça son hôtesse au jeune homme d'un geste de la main.

Sirius regarda derrière eux, personnes à l'horizon. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

_ « Si l'idée c'était de m'exciter avec ton numéro de petite fille parfaite, c'est réussis ma belle » murmura le brun à l'oreille de sa victime. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin particulièrement sexy qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

_ « Il me semblait que je t'avais déjà prévenu Black, pas touche à ma sœur. » Déclara une voie montant l'escalier.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Will ? Elle en meurt d'envie ! » Plaisanta Sirius.

_ « Eh ! » cria la principale concernée, alors que son ami salua chaleureusement le nouveau venu.

_ « Elles en ont toutes envie de toute façon » continua Black.

_ « Je ne parierai pas la dessus, moi. » renchérit Alaïs.

_ « Oh mais si ! » rigola-t-il « je suis sûr que tu veux un câlin petite Lys, hein ? » chantonna le garçon en faisant tournoyée son amie dans ses bras avant de la lâchée. La tête lui tournant, la jeune fille ne se senti pas vraiment à son aise.

_ « Attention maintenant elle va vomir sur tes chaussures ! » se moqua Wilber ce qui eut le don de faire rire notre Don Juan.

_ « Ah ! Les garçons ! Toujours aussi dégoutant ! » Grogna-t-elle. « Je vais me préparer pour le diner » Devant l'air d'incompréhension de ses compagnons, elle rajouta avec un grand sourire qui se voulait ironique : « c'est dans une heure et vous devez y être dans votre plus bel habit, alors bougez-vous le cul bande d'imbécile ! »

Tout trois retournèrent dans leur chambre respective afin de se changer pour le terrible combat que représentait le repas de ce soir. Au loin on entendait Wilber soupirer de contentement du fond de sa chambre un joyeux « Les trois amis enfin réunis comme au bon vieux temps. »


	2. Demain tu seras une femme

19 heures. Maddy, notre elfe de maison sonne la cloche pour le diner. Les parents Blacks et Ravenwoods sont déjà attablés ainsi que Guilhem et Regulus qui discutent activement, Sirius est également présent mais ne parle pas.

Alaïs descend le grand escalier richement habillée et élégamment coiffée, tous les regards se tournent vers elle, elle est magnifique. Elle vient s'assoir entre son frère cadet et Sirius.

_ « Votre fille fait honneur à son sang, mon cher Faust. » Complimenta Orion Black.

_ « Je vous remercie mon ami. Il est vrai qu'elle est en tout point exemplaire. » Répondit Mr Ravenwood.

_ « D'ailleurs qu'elle âge a-t-elle ? » Questionna Walburga.

_ « 17 ans à peine ! L'âge de votre fils il me semble. » Révéla Lavinia.

_ « 17 ans à la bonne heure ! C'est un âge si important dans la vie d'une jeune fille. Je me souviens bien de mes 17 ans je venais tout juste de me marier et déjà j'étais enceinte, se sera bientôt votre tour Alaïs ! Nous aurions pu marier nos deux enfants ma chère amie, cela aurait été formidable de réunir nos deux familles ! Pourtant je m'en voudrais de salir le noble sang des Ravenwoods avec un être aussi honteux et déshonorant comme Sirius. Regulus aurait bien fait l'affaire mais le temps qu'il soit en âge de se marier Alaïs aurait déjà été considéré comme une vieille fille ! Oh que tout cela est bien dommage ! » S'apitoya la mère Black.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre fille se marier sous peu. » La rassura Mrs Ravenwood.

_ « Bien évidement il serait mal venu que ma sœur ne soit pas contrainte au mariage alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant. Et que diraient les gens si elle ne se fait pas violer par son mari le soir de ses noces ! Quelle honte ! » Se moqua Wilber en arrivant dans la grande salle à manger.

Il prit place à table sous les regards assassins de ses parents et celui outré de Walburga Black. « Poursuivez, je m'en voudrais d'avoir gâché la conversation. » Annonça le nouvel arrivant.

_ « Votre fils est d'un irrespect total ! » S'écria Mrs Black.

_ « En réalité c'est de la franchise et de la liberté d'expression, mots que vous ne connaissez surement pas. » Répliqua le fils Ravenwood.

Walburga était déjà en train de sortir sa baguette pour corriger le garçon pour son affront. Lavinia souhaitant plus que tout que le séjour des Blacks au manoir se passe sans accrocs, fit remonter son fils dans sa chambre d'un coup de baguette. A l'étage on entendit le verrou se fermer dans un cliquetis sonore. « Voilà, le problème est réglé » dit-elle en souriant. Sirius, lui bouillonnait de rage devant le traitement infligé à son ami. Il quitta la table précipitamment, monta à l'étage et se reclus dans sa chambre en claquant violement la porte.

Pour tenter d'effacer le moment de tension, Lord Ravenwood lança une autre conversation.

_ « Cette année encore tous les sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne ont répondu présent à l'invitation de demain. N'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir au moins une fois par an se retrouver entre personne de qualité ? Le bal de l'été est pour moi, l'évènement de l'année et je suis encore plus honoré qu'il se déroule chez nous depuis bientôt 250 ans ! Toute personne dont le sang est encore pur sera présente. Bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas invité les Potters ni les Weasleys, qu'elle honte cela aurait été ! » Débita-t-il.

_ « Comme vous avez raison ! Ne connaissez-vous pas la dernière ? Le fils Potter a désormais pour petite amie une sang de bourbe ! Les Potters ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas. Quant aux Weasleys, leur existence même est une insulte pour nous, sang purs. Comment peut-on être aussi pauvre ? C'est une horreur ! » Rigola Walburga. « Ils ne valent pas mieux que Sirius et Wilber ».

A ces mots Alaïs se sentie rager. Elle ne devait pas craquer au risque de se faire corriger à coups d'endoloris comme son frère. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait contenir sa rage contre ces gens qui osent insulter les seuls personnes qui comptent pour elle, les seuls qui l'apprécie vraiment. Elle prétexta une migraine pour sortir de table et fila dans sa chambre. Elle enleva sa robe qui lui écrasait le corps et se mit sous la douche. Alors que l'eau lui tombait dessus, elle sentit tout son malheur remonter à la surface. La solution était-elle là ? Fallait-il en finir avec la vie ? Là maintenant ? Fallait-elle qu'elle échappe à son destin ou au contraire, qu'elle le vive plus malheureuse de jours en jours ? Etais-ce une punition divine ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle se décida enfin à sortir au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle enfila un peignoir en satin rouge, la couleur de la maison Ravenwood. Et retourna dans sa chambre où elle trouva Sirius avachit sur son lit.

_ « je t'attendais ma jolie » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ « Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission, j'aurais pu être nu.

_ « Ça ne m'aurais pas déranger » répliqua le brun.

_ « Ca je le sais bien » soupira la jeune fille.

_ « C'est Will qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. On va boire un coup au chemin de traverse, tu viens avec nous ? » Proposa Sirius.

_ « Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir tout le monde sorcier ce soir en plus de demain » maugréa Miss Ravenwood.

_ « Pas de problème, on a qu'à aller dans une boite de nuit moldue » Déclara le sorcier.

La jeune fille accepta de bonne grâce et les voilà tout trois partis au Rivers. Ils goutèrent aux plaisirs moldus au gout d'interdit. Ils dansèrent pendant des heures, testèrent la plupart des alcools que proposait le barman qui n'avait dieu que pour Alaïs. Ils ne se décidèrent à rentrer qu'à bientôt quatre heures du matin. Sur le chemin du retour, Will alluma sa cigarette suivie de Sirius qui fit de même. A côté, Alaïs ayant dépassé le stade pompette avançait difficilement. Will dû la porter pour rentrer s'ils voulaient être avant le lever du soleil au manoir. Elle ne cessait de rire et de répéter « Je vous aime tous les deux, non mais c'est vraiment je vous aime. » Cette simple réplique suffit à Sirius pour exploser de rire à son tour. Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux garçons posèrent la jeune femme dans son lit qui s'endormit de suite. Son frère lui embrassa le front. « Dors bien petite sœur, demain t'attends une dur journée. Demain tu seras une femme, demain tu ne seras plus à moi » murmura-t-il avec tristesse.


	3. Le destin nous rattrape

Déjà les invités se pressent dans la cour du manoir Ravenwood. Cette fête est l'évènement de l'année pour la bonne société Sorcière, il ne faut pas la rater. Déjà les robes tourbillonnent dans la grande salle de bal, la fête bat son plein.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de monde ce soir ! » s'exclama Guilhem du haut du grand escalier.

_ « Un beaux rassemblement de c*ns ! » commenta son frère ainé en passant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour rejoindre Sirius à l'étage en dessous sous les protestations de Gui.

_ « Alors mon frère ? J'ai appris que ton pote Potter ne serait pas là cette année. Il en a bien de la chance ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour faire de même ? Regarde les, tous convaincu de leur extrême supériorité, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Ça me rend malade ! Enfin y en a plus pour longtemps. » Déclara-t-il à son ami fixant la salle de bal.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna Sirius.

_ « Il y a des gens qui luttent contre leur « maitre des ténèbres » adoré, l'ordre du phénix. D'ici peu de temps, la guerre va éclater pour de bon, l'ordre gagnera c'est inévitable. Nos familles qui auront aidés les mangemorts seront la honte du monde magique, ils n'auront plus rien et nous vaincrons Sirius ! Fini c'est idioties de sang-purs tous les sorciers seront égaux !

_ « Tu ne penses pas que tu t'enflamme un peu trop ? » demanda le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

_ « J'y crois c'est tout » répondit-il simplement « pas toi ?

_ « Si, bien sûr mais … tu crois qu'on a une chance ? C'est une guerre et on … » Il ne finit pas sa phrase trop subjugué par une vision de rêve descendant l'escalier.

Une magnifique jeune fille au corps digne des déesses antiques représentées sur les fresques en Grèce. Son chemisier en dentelle noir épousant à merveille sa poitrine rehaussée par un serre-taille violet. Ses jambes qu'il savait fines étaient cachées par une longue jupe noire agrémenté de tissu violet. Ses belles boucles attachées en un chignon lui donnaient un visage doux qu'il prit plaisir à contempler.

_ « Alaïs est radieuse ce soir, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? » se moqua Wilber.

Il haussa les épaules pour ne pas montrer à son ami ce qu'il pense réellement de peur de le vexer. Mlle Ravenwood descendit l'escalier au bout duquel l'attendaient ses parents accompagnés d'un jeune homme. À sa vue, la sorcière couru se jeter dans ses bras.

_ « Will ? C'est qui ce mec ? » Demanda Sirius.

_ « Ce monsieur c'est Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus. C'est surement un mangemort comme le reste de sa famille mais c'est aussi le professeur de « mondanités » de ma sœur et … son futur mari. Il doit la demander en mariage ce soir avant de passer à table pour qu'ils puissent se marier l'année prochaine comme l'ont décidés les parents, bien évidemment, elle, n'est au courant de rien. Tu vois nos vies sont toutes tracées, nous sommes condamné à être comme nos parents et les leurs avant nous. Cette vie est un enfer … Je retourne dans ma chambre, je ne veux plus les voir si on te demande où je suis, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, dis leurs que je me suis senti mal. » Déclara l'ainé des Ravenwoods avant de s'éclipser.

Sirius tomba des nues, si sa meilleure amie savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver ce soir. Après tout peut être qu'elle l'aime mais aimer et épouser ce n'est pas la même chose surtout à 17 ans. Alaïs ne serait jamais comme Mrs Black ou sa mère, elle ne pense pas que les sangs-purs soient supérieur, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, elle ne supporterait pas de faire élever ses enfants par une nourrice et encore moins un mari assassin, un mangemort.

Sirius regarda son amie danser avec son futur mari. Si elle savait, si elle savait. Il pensa soudain que la meilleure chose à faire était de la prévenir. Au moins si elle éclatait en sanglots il pourrait la consoler. Alaïs sortie seule sur la terrasse à la fin de la danse, il en profita pour la suivre.

_ « je voulais te parler. Il faut que tu saches que … que… Rabastan va te demander de l'épouser ce soir. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je te dis mais c'est la vérité je te le jure. Je suis désolé. » Lui dit-il hésitant.

_ « Je le sais » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, les yeux dans le vide.

_ « Tu le sais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » S'énerva le jeune homme.

_ « Qui a-t-il à dire ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout. » Dit-elle sur même ton monotone.

_ « Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu l'acceptes ? Tu ne l'aime même pas, il ne te rendra pas heureuse, Alaïs réfléchit ! » Lui cria-t-il.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que je suis amoureuse. Peut-être que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec lui. »

_ « Non voyons, ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne peux pas aimer ce monstre. » S'indigna le sorcier.

_ « C'est sûr que question amour, tu t'y connais-toi ! » lança-t-elle méchament.

Sirius allait répliquer mais c'était sans compter la venue de Rabastan.

_ « Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? » demanda le dernier arrivant.

_ « Si nous partons loin de lui tout ira bien » Dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner.

Tout se passa comme prévu alors que tout le monde était à table prêt à commencer le repas, Rabastan se leva et demanda à Alaïs de l'épouser. Pourtant lorsqu'elle prononça le « oui » tant attendu ce fut avec un air de défi qu'elle adressa à Sirius accroché au bras d'une jolie rousse. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille à cet instant. Qui aurait deviné comment cette soirée allait terminer ? Le destin vous rattrape toujours quoi qu'il arrive.


	4. Fais moi oublier

Si Sirius avait raison ? Si elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Rabastan ? Si elle s'en était juste persuadée ? Après tout c'est ce qu'elle voulait, aimer son mari. C'était son seul réconfort, se dire qu'elle serait marié à un homme qu'elle aime, elle ne survivait que pour ça. Mais si elle c'était trompée ? Si ce qu'elle pensait être de l'amour n'était que de l'affection ? Après tout l'amour elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, l'illusion s'écroula pour la ramener à la dure réalité.

Rabastan était certes très beaux avec ses belles manières et son visage charmeur mais il était un mangemort. Elle serait bientôt mariée à un tueur, un monstre. Sa vie ne serait que douleur, tristesse, entouré de fou comme sa future belle-sœur Bellatrix, régit par les envies de l'être le plus maléfique que cette terre ait connu. Elle qui rêvait d'aventures, elle serait désormais la parfaite petite femme au foyer soumise dont le seul plaisir serait de se faire honorer une fois de temps en temps. Elle deviendrait comme toutes les vieilles commères présentent à ce bal, comme Mme Black, comme sa propre mère.

Elle souhaitait juste un peu d'amour et finalement elle allait perdre le seul réel amour de sa vie, son frère Will.

Après son mariage Will ne voudrait plus lui parler, comme Sirius, elle sera devenue une des leurs, une ennemie, une personne de plus à abattre dans la grande guerre qui les opposeraient. Elle mourra pour avoir cherché à aimer.

Et si elle partait ? Si elle abandonnait Rabastan ? Si elle annulait le mariage ? Son frère lui pardonnerait si elle luttait comme lui. Si seulement c'était si simple ! Car pour elle, elle en était certaine, un tel acte signifiait que ses parents la tuerait à l'instant où elle s'opposerait à eux. « Plutôt la mort que le déshonneur » disait la devise des Ravenwoods.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle mourait. Alors pourquoi ne pas mourir tout de suite ?

Alaïs monta sur la rambarde du balcon. Le vent frais de la nuit lui fouettait le visage. Au loin la musique du bal résonnait à ses oreilles.

Elle pensa à son jeune fiancé, serait-il triste ? Affecté ? Ou même touché de sa mort ? En fin de compte, elle s'en fichait.

Will la pleurait surement. Elle aurait aimé lui dire « Regarde ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde ce corps inerte et froid ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ! Sauve-toi et sauve notre petit frère avant qu'il ne devienne comme eux. Tu me manqueras. »

Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il se souviendra d'elle ? D'eux ? C'est idiot ! Elle n'est qu'une amie parmi tant d'autres. Ce qu'elle pensait être un lien entre eux, n'a toujours été qu'un manque d'affection commun. Une simple façon d'occuper le temps, une connerie parmi tant d'autres. Voilà pour lui elle était comme les autres mais pas pour elle. Tant pis, de toute façon ça sera bientôt fini. Ça lui manquera quand même, ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Dans ces moments elle était bien. Après tout elle avait bien le droit à un dernier moment de bien être avant le grand saut. Le dernier se promis-t-elle.

Elle fila dans sa chambre enlever sa grosse robe meringue qui la gênait dans ses mouvements. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle enfila son peignoir en satin défie son chignon libérant ses boucles rebelles. Il allait venir, forcement. Dans sa chambre le soir du bal à minuit, c'était leur rendez-vous bien qu'il ne le ce soit jamais donné. Ils étaient toujours ensemble à cet horaire à cet endroit, ensemble.

Elle se posa sur son lit. Elle l'attendait en corset et porte-jarretelle dans le noir. Comme une femme attend son amant. C'était ce qu'ils étaient ? Amants ? Qu'est qu'ils étaient au juste l'un pour l'autre ?

Il entra dans la pièce en poussant un soupir.

_ « Alaïs, tu es fiancée maintenant. C'est fini de jouer. » Annonça-t-il.

_ « Alors pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Il s'assit à cotée d'elle, qui se redressa sur le lit. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius prit la parole.

_ « Je voulais pas te faire de mal

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça te tenais autant à cœur. » Répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. « C'est même étrange » hésita-t-elle.

_ « ça c'est parce que … je … te considère comme ma meilleure amie. » murmura Black en mettant sa main sur la cuisse d'Alaïs.

Le regard de l'adolescente passa de sa cuisse aux yeux de son ami. Et doucement, ses lèvres glissèrent vers les sienne en un baiser tendre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour mieux apprécier cet instant de bonheur.

_ « Les amis ne font pas ce genre de chose, Sirius. » murmura-t-elle.

_ « Alors, il est possible que nous ne soyons pas amis Miss Ravenwood. »

Le beau brun la fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à la couvrir de baiser en commençant par son front, ses joues, son cou, puis ses épaules et sa poitrine. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui ôta délicatement sa chemise alors qu'il lui caressait le dos et les hanches de ses doigts fins. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois mais plus brutal, plus passionnée. Alaïs esquissa un sourire triomphant avant d'enlever elle-même les derniers vêtements qui lui couvrait le buste. Sirius se délecta de la vue et lui caressa les cuisses ce qui arracha à la jeune fille un râle de plaisir. Ce cri remplit de désir et d'excitation le regard de son compagnon. Sous les mains de son amant, elle se courba et profita de cette position pour embrasser son torse musclé de joueur de quidditch. Les mains du jeune homme remontèrent sur son fessier. Les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus passionnantes, moins innocentes. Sous ses mouvements, qui lui procurèrent un plaisir immense, Alaïs se raidit, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, et passa une main dans les cheveux de son Apollon dans un geste sensuel.

_ « Sirius … ce n'est pas bien. » Articula-t-elle difficilement en se dégageant du corps de son ami.

Le garçon se redressa pour mieux la voir. Il y avait du regret dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il le voyait bien. Mais malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour elle et leur complicité, Sirius reste quelqu'un d'égoïste. Ce que Sirius Black veut, Sirius Black l'obtient. Malheureusement pour Miss Ravenwood, ce qu'il voulait ce soir-là, c'était elle. Bientôt elle serait mariée et en épouse fidèle elle n'accepterait plus jamais que de telles choses se produisent. En conclusion, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

_ « Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. » Répliqua le jeune Gryffondor. Il prit place entre les jambes de son amie et lui caressa les joues. « Je veux savourer notre dernier moment seuls tous les deux. Fais-moi oublier que c'est un adieu. »

Car s'en était un. Demain midi, ils seraient en route pour Poudlard, là-bas, lui était avec ses amis et elle avec les siens, lui avec des sangs-de-bourbes et elle avec les sangs-purs, s'interdisant eux-mêmes l'accès à l'autre par le choix de leur entourage et leur choix de vie. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle sera mariée et ils feront définitivement partis de deux mondes différents, de deux camps opposés.

_ « Fais-moi tout oublier, rien qu'un instant, Sirius. » Lui répondit Alaïs en signe d'approbation.

Elle se s'abandonna dans ses bras, se donnant à lui.


	5. La fin de l'insouciance

Le chapitre est cours mais c'est pour faire durer le plaisir à l'approche de la fin.

* * *

Elle s'était endormie depuis presque un quart d'heure mais il était resté là à la regarder. Elle était encore plus jolie et fragile quand elle était au pays des rêves. Il se reprit songeant qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça avec elle.

Il sortit sur le balcon pour fumer, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y vit Will appuyer contre la rambarde à l'attendre. Il paniqua. Les avaient-ils vus ? Allait-il le tuer ? Savait-il que ce n'étais pas la première fois ?

_ « Je le savais pour vous, depuis le début. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te réduire en charpie. Ma sœur est grande maintenant et je dois la laisser gérer sa sexualité comme elle l'entend même si ça ne me conviens pas. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, mais je préfère tout de même qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose avec toi plutôt qu'avec les autres. » Répondit-il à ces questions informulées.

Sirius se tranquillisa et vint s'accouder près de son ami. Il alluma sa cigarette pensivement en pensant à toute la compréhension dont Will venait de faire preuve et de son attitude envers lui.

_ « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, toi et Lys, vous êtes ma famille. Bien sûr il y a James, Remus et Peter mais c'est différent, eux sont mes frères d'armes, des compagnons. Mais vous, vous êtes mon soutien, mes encouragements, ma famille de substitution, et à vous d'eux vous avez fait toute mon éducation et fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous remercier pour tout ça. » Se confia le jeune Black.

_ « Sirius, je vais partir pour un temps. La vie ici devient trop dure. Je reviendrais quand les tensions se seront calmées. Et je veux que tu veille sur notre famille, sur Alaïs. Protège la, fais qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle devienne une femme accomplie qui n'a besoin de personne, ne la laisse pas se faire dominer par un homme, fait d'elle une battante pour que jamais son sourire ne s'éteigne, ne l'abandonne pas. » Il laissa une minute de silence avant de reprendre. « Réussis là où j'ai échoué »

L'étudiant, lui, savait bien ce qu'il se passait. Son ami, son frère allait faire ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvés. Il savait que jamais « les tensions se seront calmées ». Il savait ce que cela engendrait mais il le comprenait. Quoi qu'il arrive il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il devait se battre pour ce qu'il restait de sa famille, pour Lys même si c'était pour peu de temps encore.

Le lendemain tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Toute la maison semblait très enthousiasme de partir pour Poudlard. Les valises attendaient dans le couloir et malgré lui Sirius ressenti de la tristesse et de la nostalgie en les voyants. Peut-être parce que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard ? Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici ? Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Peut-être parce que cette simple valise si familière représentait à elle seule la fin de son insouciance et de son enfance ?


	6. Nouveaux mondes

_ « Alors Sirius c'était sympa tes vacances au pays des sang-purs où tout n'est que vanité et adoration de notre Voldy chéri ? »

_ « Une horreur » répondit-il à son meilleur ami sans grande expression dans le Poudlard Express.

_ « Le pire ça doit être de supporter cette petite miss parfaite d'Alaïs Ravenwood. » Rétorqua le jeune homme à lunettes. « Il parait qu'elle va se marier à Rabastan Lestrange. D'après ce qu'on dit sur lui, elle devrait se souvenir de sa nuit de noce cette petite. »Plaisanta-t-il.

_ « Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » s'énerva Sirius dont la simple penser de son amie avec ce monstre le répugnait.

_ « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu la défends maintenant ? Tu l'as toujours détesté qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que … Oh punaise ! Elle cache bien son jeu la Ravenwood. Bravo mon pote !

_ J'ai couché avec elle et alors ?! Le jour de ses fiançailles ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'on est en âge de le faire ! Et si tu veux tout savoir j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir ! Alors je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle ! C'est une fille superbe qui ne mérite pas d'être malheureuse et encore moi d'être traité de la sorte ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes !» Cria Black de toutes ses forces. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait les deux amis se disputer.

_ « Pour que tu parles à James comme ça il n'y a qu'une solution, tu es amoureux d'elle Sirius. » commenta le loup garou.

_ « Vous êtes idiots ! Je ne suis pas amoureux mais, c'est ma meilleure amie, je tiens à elle comme je tiens à vous trois, c'est comme une sœur enfin c'était parce que après il y a eu cet été, où je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était loin la petite fille de mon enfance. Elle était devenue la plus jolie femme que je n'ai jamais vue. Je suis tombé sous le charme de ce sourire coquin sous cette apparence de petite fille parfaite. Je l'adore, elle me donne le sourire, elle me fait rire. »

_ « Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais avec elle à Poudlard ? » Demanda timidement Peter.

_ « Parce que, elle, n'a pas de problème avec sa famille. Elle ne partage pas les idées de sa famille, mais elle a trop peur de se dresser contre eux. Malgré tout elle aime ses parents et son frère et en les déshonorant elle est persuadé de perdre leur amour. Et imaginez qu'on me voit avec elle, son honneur est perdu et ma réputation de rebelle aussi. Moi je peux faire face aux attaques mais elle, elle est si fragile.

_ « Tu es dingue d'elle Sirius c'est flagrant » déclara James.

_ « Non je ne l'aime pas et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, hein ? Puisqu'elle ne veut pas de moi ! Entre moi et son confort elle a choisi et ce n'est pas moi. Point, le sujet est clos ! » Hurla le beau brun.

Il y eu un silence de mort tout le reste du trajet. Pour les amis de Sirius, il était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse lui résister, toutes les filles rêvent, ont rêvé ou rêveront de Sirius Black c'est bien connu. Mais pourtant, elle, celle à qui ils n'avaient jamais pensé, avait ravi le cœur de Sirius, pour le piétiner après. D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait cela, et pas l'inverse. C'est vrai que ça fait atrocement mal de se faire repousser de la sorte.

Hier soir, quand il eut fini de discuter avec Will, il était retourné se coucher à ses côtés. Elle avait frissonné, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, ça l'avait réveillé. Elle lui sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle lui murmura « Je suis si bien avec toi ». Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lance.

_ « Alaïs, pars avec moi. Laisse tomber ton mari, on sera beaucoup plus heureux ensemble. C'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu après tout. On ira vivre chez James pendant les vacances et après on pourra avoir notre appartement chez les moldus. On n'entendra plus jamais parler de nos familles et Will nous rejoindra dès qu'il pourra. Imagine notre vie tous les trois, ce serait merveilleux. On aurait notre famille seulement nous trois. »

Elle a gardé le silence, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Elle répondit juste : « Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être réalisés. »

Le lendemain au réveil de la jeune fille, il était déjà parti et ils ne c'étaient pas parlé depuis.

Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, Alaïs et Sirius ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Pourtant ce jour-là, Sirius ne put se détacher d'elle. Alors qu'il était leur du repas, une troupe d'hiboux et de chouettes arriva dans la grande salle pour apporter le courrier à leur propriétaires. Il reconnut ce petit crie qui lui était propre parmi tout le brouhaha des élèves. Une larme perla sur sa joue avec qu'elle se reprenne comme une femme de sa lignée devait le faire. Will était partie.

Elle devait être dévastée mais Sirius la trouva tout sauf triste. On aurait dit qu'elle n'attendait que son départ pour être comme tout le reste de sa famille. Elle était devenue plus hautaine que tous les serpentards réunis. Plus prête à défendre les idées des sang-purs que sa future belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout ce que Sirius détestait le plus même s'il aimait à penser que c'était sa façon à elle de vivre le départ de son frère.


	7. L'amour rend fou

Il avait essayé de lui parler. Il avait frappé à la porte des serdaigles durant des nuits entières, sans réponse. Il lui avait écrit, il ne reçu aucune réponse également. Il avait interrogé tout les serdaigles qu'il connaissait, aucun d'eux ne pu le renseigner sur le comportement de la jeune Ravenwood.

Ce jour là, quand il l'a vit seule dans le parc, ce fut comme un cadeau du destin, il sauta sur l'occasion pour lui parler. Il s'approcha d'elle et arrivée à sa hauteur elle le gratifia d'un léger « salut ».

_ « Tu me parles de nouveau ? » dit –il, sarcastique.

Elle ne releva pas et griffonna quelques annotations sur son livre de métamorphose comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Un long silence s'installa.

_ « Bon je vais être direct. Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter ta comédie ? Parce que j'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi à la petite sang-pur hautaine et cruelle.

_ « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et j'apprécierais que tu me laisse tranquille. Ton comportement envers moi en indigne de ton rang et tu nuis à ma réputation. Je te prierais de t'en aller. » Répondit-elle posément.

Fou de rage, il l'attrapa violement par le bras et la secoua.

_ « Dis moi que c'est une blague ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Que notre amour est vrai ! Que tu ne m'as pas menti tout ce temps ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Moi je t'aime ! » Il l'embrassa violement sans se préoccuper des cris de la jeune fille qui essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle put.

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui vint au secours d'Alaïs, terrorisée. Sirius valsa à terre tandis que Lucius emmenait sa bien-aimée, encore sous le choc, en direction du château.

Depuis la tour d'astronomie où Alaïs avait trouvé refuge en cette nuit fraiche, elle entendit du bruit dans le parc. Ils devaient y avoir plusieurs personnes, ce qui était assez inhabituel à cette heure de la nuit. Intriguée, elle descendit voir cela de plus près. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Rabastan, Avery, Mulciber, Lucius et un autre homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. D'ailleurs lorsque Rabastan s'aperçu de sa présence, il cacha le corps de l'homme de la vue de sa jeune fiancée.

_ « Surprise ma chérie ! » Dit-il avec le plus grand des sourires.

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans savoir si elle était heureuse ou non de le voir. Elle lui demanda seulement ce qu'il faisait ici.

_ « Petite curieuse » rigola-t-il « je devais passer à Poudlard pour quelques affaires et à mon arrivée on m'a dit que tu avais quelques ennuis alors je suis venu tout faire pour les régler. Viens allons faire une promenade ». Il l'emmena un peu plus loin et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui.

_ « Tu sais, tu me manque énormément. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te parler chaque jour. De ne plus te toucher, te prendre la main. » Il joignit la parole à l'acte. « Te caresser les cuisses … t'embrasser … passer ma main sous ta chemise … te caresser…

_ Rab' ! Tu as entendu ce bruit ?

_ « Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Laisse toi faire.

_ « Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ « Bon d'accord. Après tout ce ne doit pas être le bon jour. Je reviendrais bientôt mon petit cœur. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	8. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents. Bonnes vacances à tous !

* * *

Il y a des matins qui semble être comme tous les autres. Des matins où rien ne semble perturber le quotidien lassant des journées d'Alaïs Ravenwood à Poudlard. Quand on se lève de son lit, on ne se doute pas que notre vie peut changer en une seconde, que cette journée sera un cauchemar.

En se levant ce matin, Alaïs ne se doutais de rien mais ça c'était avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac dès six heures du matin.

Après cette douloureuse péripétie, la jeune fille parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre de cette violente sensation de dégout que lui inspire sa maladie et à se préparer convenablement pour sa journée de cours.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit toute l'école la regarder avec un air dégout, de surprise, d'envie ou de moquerie. Sous ces regards inquisiteurs elle s'avança jusqu'à la table de sa maison sous les sous-entendu salaces de nombreux garçons présents.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si étrange ce matin. Et pourtant c'était loin d'être fini elle dut supporter tout cela pendant encore longtemps. Elle ne cessa d'entendre toute la journée des ricanements sur son passage et des commentaires plus qu'offensants : « Espèce de salope ! », « dis Ravenwood tu ne veux pas me faire une petite gâterie ? Apparemment tu t'y connais pour ces choses-là », « Miss trainée », « la noble pute Alaïs Ravenwood » pour ne citer que les meilleures ou les plutôt les pires.

Le repas de midi venu, elle préféra manger à la table des Serpentards comme le lui avait proposé Lucius Malfoy, pour éviter ces genres de remarques. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, les insultes ne cessèrent pas, elles étaient toujours là, elle les entendait juste de plus loin. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tant de haine envers elle. C'était une Ravenwood, et les Ravenwoods inspirent toujours la peur et le respect alors qu'est ce qui avait pu changer en une nuit pour qu'elle soit maltraitée de la sorte ? La pauvre enfant ne se doutait pas que ce n'était que le début de son supplice.

A peine c'était elle levée de table en rassurant ces amis de longue date qu'elle pouvait rester seule, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'elle se prit un immense bol de porridge sur la figure. Son assaillante : Sarah Parker, une des groupies de Sirius, c'est la seule chose qu'elle savait d'elle. Pourtant cette fille semblait en savoir plus sur Alaïs car elle accompagna son geste par une phrase cinglante : « Maintenant tu aussi souillée de l'extérieur que tu l'es à l'intérieur. »

Notre pauvre héroïne sentie quelque chose se briser en elle, peut être son honneur, sa réputation, sa fierté ? Elle voulait pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps se vide de toute force et qu'elle puisse mourir en paix. Elle voulait retrouver son frère, son Will. Il lui reprocherait sa conduite indigne de la petite fille qu'il connait mais la prendrait tout de même dans ses bras pour la réconforter en lui disant que le monde est composé d'envieux qui cherchent à détruire la moindre personne qu'il pense plus digne ou plus fière qu'eux. Mais il n'était pas là, il était parti depuis bien longtemps et peut être même mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle chercha alors, le seul regard amical et compatissant qu'elle aurait pu trouver dans cette immense salle, celui de Sirius.

Il était là où il a toujours été à la table des Griffondors entre James et Remus, ses amis de toujours. Et tout comme eux, il riait. Il riait d'elle et de son malheur piétinant par la même occasion le reste d'amour propre de la jeune fille. Cette fois ci elle sut très bien ce qui se brisa en elle, son cœur.

Ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle courut hors de la salle pour retourner à sa chambre. Cette fois ci elle sut que ce n'était pas à cause d'une quel compte maladie qu'elle vomit mais bien de dégout. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et entre ses pleurs et ses vomissements elle put entendre ses camarades de chambres dire que si elle vomissait ainsi c'était surement du au faite qu'elle avait dû se faire engrosser par on ne sait quel mec qui passait par là.

Malgré la dureté de cette phrase, elle se dit que ce n'était pas impossible, peu probable mais pas impossible. Elle décida tout de même d'aller à l'infirmerie demander un test de grossesse.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y vit Sirius. Il le vit avec Mme Pomfresh, lui montrant plusieurs bleus d'une taille impressionnante sur ses avants bras. Quand il s'aperçut de la présence de son ancienne amie, il recouvrit ses bras et s'en alla en la bousculant. Une fois cet épisode passé l'infirmière lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin et elle s'empressa de faire le test dans les toilettes du 2e étage où elle était sûr d'être seule puisque Mimi Geignarde hantait ces toilettes et que personne n'y va puisqu'elle insupporte tout le monde.

Une fois là-bas, elle ne prêta pas attention à Mimi qui chantait du haut d'une lucarne, elle s'enferma directement dans un cabinet et fit son test. En attendant le résultat, elle voulut boire un peu d'eau mais la poignée semblait bloquée. Elle hurla de toute ses forces espérant que quelqu'un passant par-là vienne lui ouvrir. Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut que Mimi pour lui répondre qu'un garçon avait bloqué sa porte, qu'elle était coincée.

Aujourd'hui James Potter était en retard en cour de métamorphose, ce qui n'a en soit rien d'extraordinaire, reformulons, James était en retard mais Sirius n'était pas avec lui. Sirius, lui était en cour avec le reste de la classe. Le jeune Potter après s'être excusé, s'assit auprès de son ami. Celui-ci l'interrogea sur la raison de son retard mais il ne répondit pas. La conversation s'orienta bien vite sur un autre sujet.

_ « Je me sens mal par rapport à midi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la tête d'Alaïs, elle avait l'air si désespérée et perdue. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur.

_ Voyons Sirius tu ne vas pas te culpabiliser d'avoir ri devant l'humiliation d'une fille qui t'as fait souffrir ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi avec elle ça serait différent. Elle méritait bien que je la punisse. »

_ « Que tu la punisse ? James ne me dit pas que tu es responsable de ça ?! » S'énerva Black.

_ « Cette garce t'as brisée le cœur à deux reprises, après elle appelle son fiancé pour te tabasser et te forcer à la voir copuler avec lui et tu aurais voulu que je la laisse faire ? C'est une salope et tout le monde devait le savoir !

_ « Alors tout ça c'est toi ! Et tu oses te prétendre mon ami en faisait passer mon premier amour pour une trainée ?

_ « Bien sûr, mais si tu veux savoir toute la vérité, je me suis assurée que ta pauvre petite chérie ne fasse plus de mal à personne

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait gros con ?!

_ « je l'ai juste enfermé dans les toilettes pour être sûr que personne ne la voit, d'un certain coté je l'ai protégé des insultes et de sa vrai nature. »

Sirius sorti en trombe de son cour sous les cris révoltés de son professeur.

Alaïs ne put que réfléchir aux derniers évènements, il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire ici de toute façon. Elle repensa à Sirius, Sirius, il ne pouvait se résigner à l'oublier, il voulait continuer leur romance jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours été comme un enfant, tout était un jeu et il ne voyait pas la dureté de leur monde, le vrai monde, le sien. Il ne lâchait jamais rien. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait puisque, tout était clair maintenant, elle lui avait dit non, il voulait se venger et il l'a fait. La rumeur se devait être lui, et Sarah Parker aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Tout ça c'était sa faute. Rabastan, lui, s'en était rendu compte, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu, l'homme caché, c'était Sirius et Rab' voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait et que jamais Black ne pourrais avoir sa fiancée.

Elle ne put faire autrement que pleurer. Pleurer pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Pleurer pour oublier sa vie ruinée, régis par la soumission et la peur. Pleurer pour ne plus être ce qu'elle est. Pleurer pour ne plus aimer. Pleurer parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que ça. Pleurer parce que la vie n'a pas de sens. Pleurer pour espérer se noyer dans ses larmes. Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer à n'en plus finir pour en finir. Se laisser mourir …

Elle vit son frère près d'elle, il lui souriait, il la regardait tendrement et elle faisait de même. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, elle lui souriait de tout son cœur illuminant son visage trempé par les inondations.

Sirius rentra à toute allure dans les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde hurlait dans un boxe. Elle ne cessait de crier « elle est folle celle-là, faites la taire ! ». Sirius défonça la porte du cabinet, trouvant une jeune fille dégoulinante d'eau de la tête aux pieds, le regard dans le vide semblant parlé à un personnage invisible, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Tu sais tu me manque. J'aurais voulu que tu restes pour toujours avec moi, on aurait été bien. Je ne me serai jamais mariée et toi non plus ça aurait été juste nous deux comme avant. Juste tous les deux, tous les deux, tous les deux … »

Sirius affolé par le monologue et les hallucinations de la jeune fille, ce jeta sur elle pour la sortir de son gouffre d'eau et mettre un terme à ses fabulations.

_ « Oh Sirius regarde ! Will est avec nous. On est tous réuni comme avant, mais maintenant il y aura aussi mon bébé.


	9. Prendre son destin en main

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la nuit la plus complète, Alaïs repris doucement connaissance. Seule dans l'infirmerie, elle eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était là. Puis tout lui revint tel un flash. Les toilettes, les cris de Mimi, son frère, son désespoir, Sirius, l'eau montant toujours plus, le test, et son résultat.

Un enfant avant le mariage qu'allait dire ses parents ? Peut-être aller-t-ils la renier comme ils l'avaient fait pour son frère. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder l'enfant. Tant de question pour une jeune fille si fragile.

En y repensant bien, elle avait toujours été assistée, par ses parents, son frère, son entourage … Elle avait toujours choisi de se rallier aux idées des autres en oubliant de penser par elle-même. Pourtant, maintenant elle était seule et le moment de suivre son chemin était venu. Personne ne devra lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était à elle de choisir sa destinée.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais en tout cas ce n'était pas ici qu'elle le trouverait. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de cette vie à part tristesse, désillusion et souffrance. Elle en arriva à la conclusion, qu'hier Alaïs Ravenwood aurait dû mourir, que cette fille était morte hier soir laissant place à une autre personne, une femme.

Tout ce qui l'a rattachait à son passé, à sa famille jusqu'à son nom devait être oublié.

Elle sortit de son lit plus déterminée et vivante que jamais, repris ses vêtements et partit sans vraiment savoir où à vrai dire.

Alors qu'elle goutait à la liberté pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentie envahi d'une volonté de fer pouvant déplacer des montagnes, elle était ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, une femme forte.

Cette douce sensation fut interrompue par la présence du directeur de Poudlard, le sage Dumbledore.

_ « Vous allez quelque part Miss Ravenwood ? » demanda gentiment le vieillard.

La sorcière ne put que tenter de trouver quelque chose à dire pour sa défense, sans succès.

_ « Vous avez bien raison de vous promener, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se changer les esprits, changé d'air » continua-t-il avec un sourire complice. « Prenez ceci, vous en aurez besoin. »

Rien d'autre qu'un merci ne sortit de la bouche émue de la future maman.

_ « Prenez votre destin en main ».

Sirius ne put rester auprès de son amie à l'infirmerie, il n'y était pas autorisé. Il erra dans le château dans l'espoir de trouver l'apaisement qu'il attendait. C'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'il tomba sur cette salle qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnu. Elle était assez grande mais entièrement vide à l'exception d'un immense drap recouvrant un objet plutôt encombrant. Curieux, il le souleva pour savoir ce qui se cachait en dessous. Il découvrit un imposant miroir entouré de pierre avec des inscriptions en runes.

Ce miroir ne devait pas être comme tous les autres car ce n'est pas seulement son reflet qu'il vit mais également celui de son amie de toujours. Surpris, il se retourna pour espérer la découvrir à ses cotées comme le reflète le miroir mais elle n'était pas là.

_ « Elle n'est pas là Monsieur Black » lui appris Albus.

Surpris le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son directeur.

_ « Pourtant c'est bien elle que je vois. De la magie noire doit habiter ce miroir pour me montrer ce qui me fait le plus de mal. » Soupira-t-il dépité.

_ « Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. La haine et l'amour sont opposés mais il faut avoir aimé pour haïr.

_ Elle m'a blessé plus qu'aucune autre personne, elle est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon amour.

_ La nouveauté fait parfois peur et nous faisons tout pour l'éviter de peur de tomber dans l'inconnu.

_ Monsieur, sauf votre respect, pourquoi parlons-nous de cela ?

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur Black » concéda le professeur en se levant « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit quant à moi je vais vite retrouver mon oreiller préféré. » Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et avant de sortir ajouta « J'oubliais, ce miroir n'utilise pas de magie noire, il se contente de monter à ceux qui le regarde ce qu'ils désirent le plus. Ne dites plus rien, le miroir vous donnera la réponse. Bonne nuit » finit-il en sortant pour de bon.

Le jeune resta dubitatif devant les propos plus qu'étrange du vieillard. Il ne voyait dans le miroir qu'Alaïs, il la désirerait donc plus que tout au monde ? C'était idiot, il ne la voulait pas elle, il voulait qu'elle l'aime. C'est là qu'il comprit, dans le miroir il se voyait également, ce qu'il voulait c'est seulement être avec elle et la voir heureuse. Peu importe si ce devait être avec lui ou un autre seul son bonheur à elle avait de l'importance.

Il voulait la voir, lui dire qu'il avait compris. Le miroir exauça son souhait et lui montra l'endroit où était la jeune fille et il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Je voudrais partir d'ici » « D'accord mais pour aller où mademoiselle ? » « A vrai dire je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdu. Donner moi ce que je peux avoir avec ça » « Tenez, c'est une destination qui vous fera du bien. Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? » « Je crois bien que je n'ai plus grand-chose ».

Montant dans cet immense engin que les moldus appellent avion, Alaïs laissait derrière elle toute sa vie. L'appareil décolla, et elle ne put se sentir que soulager. Adieu enfance minable, jeunesse bâclée, règles austères, réputation sacrée et rêves désabusés.

Walking through a dream, I see you

Marchant à travers ce rêve, je te vois

My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life

Ma lumière dans l'obscurité, en respirant l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie

Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting

Désormais je vis à travers toi et toi à travers moi, c'est merveilleux

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ce rêve ne s'arrête jamais

Au milieu des nuages, comme dans un rêve, la jeune sorcière imagine déjà sa vie prochaine avec son futur enfant. Une vie de joie et de bonheur.

_ « Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda une voix masculine près d'elle.

_ « Un véritable conte de fée » répondit-elle rêveuse ne cessant de fixer le hublot.

I see me through your eyes

Je me vois à travers tes yeux

Breathing new life, flying high

Respirant cette nouvelle vie, m'envolant très haut

Your love shines the way into paradise

Ton amour m'ouvre les voies du paradis

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

Donc j'offre ma vie en guise de sacrifice

I live through your love

Je vis à travers ton amour

_ « Que venez-vous faire en Espagne ? » demanda l'inconnu.

_ « Commencer une nouvelle vie, je veux une meilleure vie pour mon enfant. Et vous ?

_ Je rejoins la femme que j'aime.

_ Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, c'est une belle preuve d'amour que de la retrouver loin de votre pays.

_ Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui aie la chance de l'aimer »

You teach me how to see all that's beautiful

Tu m'apprends à voir toute cette splendeur

My senses touch a world I never pictured

Mes sens découvrent un monde que je n'aurais pu imaginer

Now I give my hope to you, I surrender

Maintenant je te donne tout mon espoir, je capitule

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ce monde ne disparaisse jamais

_ « Vous partez seule ?

_ « La seule personne qui aurait pu m'accompagner ne veut plus me parler à cause d'une connerie que j'ai faites.

_ Vous l'aimiez ?

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé que lui. »

And I see me through your eyes

Et je me vois à travers tes yeux

Breathing new life, flying high

Respirant cette nouvelle vie, m'envolant très haut

Your love shines the way into paradise

Ton amour m'ouvre les voies du paradis

So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you

Donc je t'offre ma vie, je t'offre mon amour, à toi

_ « Vous savez moi aussi j'ai fait du mal à la femme que j'aime et si je la rejoins c'est pour me faire pardonner

_ « Vous traverser la moitié de l'Europe pour elle, elle ne pourra qu'accepter vos excuses.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûr, je n'ai été qu'un idiot. »

When my heart was never open

Quand mon cœur n'était jamais ouvert

(And my spirit never free)

(Et mon esprit jamais libre)

To the world that you have shown me

Jusqu'à ce que tu me montre ce nouvel univers

But my eyes could not envision

Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient envisager

All the colors of love and of life evermore

Toutes les couleurs de l'amour et de la vie éternelle

_ « Je voudrais lui dire qu'il n'y a que son bonheur qui compte à mes yeux, que j'accepterais tout d'elle si j'ai la chance de la voir sourire rien qu'une fois, que je ferais tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse, que je l'aime, que je suis fou d'elle, que ma vie n'a plus de sens sans elle, qu'elle est ma vie. »

Evermore

Éternelle

(I see me through your eyes)

(Je me vois à travers ton regard)

I see me through your eyes

Je me vois à travers ton regard

(Living new life flying high)

(Vivre cette nouvelle vie et s'émerveiller)

Flying high

S'émerveiller

_ « Alaïs tout ça c'est pour toi. Je t'aime et si ce n'est pas réciproque je m'en fiche je veux juste être à tes cotés et t'aider à élever cet enfant même si il est d'un autre cela n'a pas d'importance. »

La jeune fille sortie seulement maintenant de sa torpeur. Elle embrassa tendrement Sirius qu'elle ne reconnut que maintenant.

_ « Sirius, il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Rabastan. Je ne l'aimais pas, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et … et cet enfant il est de toi. C'est le nôtre.

Your love shines the way into paradise

Ton amour m'ouvre les voies du paradis

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

Donc j'offre ma vie en guise de sacrifice

And live through your love

Et je vis à travers ton amour

And live

Et je vis

I see you

Je te vois

FIN


End file.
